Just Forget the World
by Mila B
Summary: Conjunto de ficlets e drabbles Teddy/Lily L. para o Projeto Fixação do Fórum 6V.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Forget the World**

"Teddy, Teddy! Será que você pode parar um pouco?" Perguntou Lily, enquanto Teddy andava de um lado para o outro pela sala, checando se pegara tudo o que precisava.

"Desculpa, Lily, mas você me pegou em um mau momento. Estou atrasado para o trabalho, tudo bem se deixarmos para outro dia?" Ele perguntou, sem nem ao menos olhar para a ruiva, indo para o quarto e voltando segundos depois, parecendo enfim pronto para sair.

Lily suspirou resignada, compreendendo que aquele não era o melhor momento, mas ela era conhecida por sua impulsividade, e não seria agora que esperaria por alguma ocasião romântica e propícia para o que estava prestes a dizer.

"Tudo bem, Teddy," Falou, caminhando até ele. Segurou-o pelo rosto, olhando diretamente nas íris no momento castanhas do rapaz, antes de se inclinar e beijá-lo de leve nos lábios, por alguns segundos.

Quando abriu os olhos, deparou-se com duas orbes arregaladas e espantadas, desta vez com um profundo tom avermelhado, como se o que corasse em Teddy não fossem suas bochechas, mas seus olhos.

"Eu amo você." Falou, sorrindo quase travessa com sua ousadia, antes de aparatar com um estalo.

Teddy piscou algumas vezes, tocando os lábios, ainda sentindo sobre eles o perfume do batom que Lily usava. Seria morango? Ou amoras?

"O que ela... Ela me ama?"

Balançou a cabeça. É claro que ela o amava: como um irmão. Assim como a amava também. E o beijo fora apenas... Bem, talvez Lily... Com certeza não fora nada demais. Mas os olhos dela... Brilharam de uma forma tão diferente ao mirá-lo antes de aparatar. Ou quem sabe pela primeira vez ele [i]realmente[/i] reparara naquele brilho.

Ainda confuso, Teddy foi para o trabalho. Foi em vão. Não conseguiu concentrar-se o dia inteiro e acabou apenas complicando a própria vida ao trocar arquivos, errar relatórios, esquecer-se de uma das reuniões do Departamento. Sempre acabava se distraindo, pois aqueles olhos cor de mel que conhecia tão bem acabavam voltando à sua mente, quase como se pudesse visualizá-los perfeitamente, gravados como estavam em suas retinas.

Era quase como se, de um momento para o outro, eles fossem tudo que pudesse ver.

"Droga, Lily... Sempre agindo de forma estranha," Repreendeu-a num murmúrio. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu um bilhete para a garota.

_"Nosso lugar secreto, hoje, às 19h00min,_  
><em>Seu Teddy."<em>

Olhou para o bilhete curto e sem nenhuma margem a interpretações – talvez com exceção do 'seu', mas ele sempre o usava quando mandava uma carta para a ruiva –, só esperava ela que aparecesse. Do contrário a buscaria a força na casa dos Potter.

Lily recém completara dezessete anos e estava formada há um mês. Ao que parecia, ela estava disposta a seguir carreira como medibruxa. Teddy mal conseguia acreditar que tanto tempo já se passara desde que colocara os olhos no pequeno embrulho no colo de Ginny, onde um bebê com bochechas rosadas e narizinho empinado balançava os bracinhos e sorria, como se feliz por vê-lo.

"Ela gosta de você, Teddy." Foi o que Ginny dissera naquele dia, e ela estava certa, porque ele sempre fora o preferido de Lily.

Mesmo com a diferença de idade, os dois sempre foram grandes amigos. Teddy era o porto-seguro de Lily, e Lily conhecia-o melhor do que qualquer pessoa, não havia nenhuma sombra de dúvida quanto a isso. Com ela, ele podia ser sempre ele mesmo, sem nenhum medo, sem nenhuma reserva.

Fora nos braços de Lily que ele buscara consolo quando seu noivado com Victoire terminara. Eles se encontraram em seu esconderijo secreto e deitaram lado a lado, olhando para as estrelas, apontando para o céu, rindo, conversando, apenas esquecendo o mundo e os problemas.

Era fácil esquecer de todo o resto quando estava com Lily. Sorriu com o pensamento. Ao que parecia, Lily também era seu porto-seguro. Quando olhava nos olhos dela, via apenas _Teddy_, não o que os outros esperavam dele ou o que ele próprio esperava dele, todas aquelas obrigações e cobranças externas e internas desapareciam, era límpido e único.

E era Lily.

Sorriu ao ver que o final do expediente finalmente chegara e, depois de passar rapidamente em casa, tomar um banho e colocar uma roupa mais despojada, aparatou para o lugar secreto.

O lugar era um terraço pequeno, mas alto, e parcialmente recoberto, de uma velha construção abandonada. Tinha uma vista ótima da cidade. Era simples, mas era deles. Haviam-no descoberto quase por acidente, há nove anos, quando Teddy procurava um apartamento próprio e Lily, com apenas nove anos e travessa como só ela, sugerira que ele se mudasse para aquela construção velha. Os dois entraram apenas por curiosidade - Lily sugerindo móveis e decoração - até que subiram naquele terraço e pararam, observando a cidade como se a vissem pela primeira vez.

Desde então era onde se encontravam quando queriam estar a sós, juntos e esquecidos do mundo. E ajeitaram o local, deixando-o limpo e agradável, quase uma aberração naquele prédio sujo e antigo.

"Lily...?" Chamou, assim que viu a ruiva encostada no parapeito, seus cabelos ruivos voando em torno de seu corpo graças ao vento noturno. Ela se virou e sorriu.

"Oi, Teddy. Como foi o trabalho?" Ela perguntou e não havia nada de anormal e diferente nela, nenhum acanhamento, nenhum olhar ambíguo.  
>Teddy quase se perguntou se não havia imaginado a cena matutina.<p>

"Foi péssimo." Lamentou, aproximando-se e parando ao lado dela. "Mas não é sobre isso que quero falar agora."

"Okay, sobre o que você quer falar então? Algo em especial?" Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Era algo que ela fazia desde pequena, e que Teddy nunca conseguira fazer: erguer apenas uma sobrancelha.

"Você aparatou hoje, sem me dar tempo de dizer..." Falou lentamente, aproximando-se mais um passo.

"Dizer o quê?" Lily ergueu a cabeça para que pudesse fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Ah, aqueles olhos! Eram tudo que Teddy conseguia e _queria_ ver. E como demorara a perceber... que nenhuma luz, de nenhuma estrela, seria mais importante para ele do que as íris estreladas de Lily.

"Que eu também amo você." Falou, sorrindo em seguida. Lily sorriu também e, como pólos opostos de um imã, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, a distância entre seus lábios diminuindo quase como se o tempo houvesse desacelerado apenas para eles, para aquele momento.

Antes do toque, seus olhos fecharam, mas era como enxergar através das pálpebras enquanto seus lábios se descobriram e suas línguas se encontravam, e seus corpos se colavam em um abraço e em um encaixe perfeitos.

Era apenas certo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong> Fanfic simplesinha escrita para o Projeto Fixação do Fórum 6V. Inspirada no trecho: All that I am / All that I ever was / Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see." Da música Chasing Cars, da banda Snow Patrol.

Vou postar todas as fics que eu escrever para esse projeto aqui, então fiquem à vontade para colocar no Alert e acompanharem, huahauahua!

Reviews são bem vindas. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Open Your Eyes**

Teddy olhava-se no espelho, terminando de vestir a roupa para seu casamento. Escolhera um fraque na tradicional cor cinza-chumbo por cima da camisa branca de colarinho e do colete cinza claro. As calças eram de risca branca e a gravata era em seda também cinza. O sapato, de couro preto.

Sentia-se terrivelmente formal, nunca usara uma roupa tão alinhada e cheia dos detalhes. Era quase um sufoco, mas, era seu casamento, era como deveria se vestir, como qualquer noivo normal.

Assim que, em frente ao espelho, passou as mãos pelo peito, alisando o tecido e deixando-o sem nenhuma dobra, ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e pôde ver Lily entrando sorrateiramente no quarto.

O casamento aconteceria no Chalé das Conchas, na beira da praia. O dia estava ensolarado, bonito, o mar estava calmo e cristalino. Tudo conspirava a favor dele e Victoire. Teddy sorriu para a imagem de Lily no espelho, aproximando-se.

"Você está bonito." Ela comentou, parando atrás dele, olhando-o também pelo espelho.

Lily, que também odiava roupas muito formais, vestia um leve e simplório vestidinho branco, que, apesar de não combinar com um casamento, caía-lhe perfeitamente bem, independente da ocasião.

"Ao menos um dia na vida nós temos que estar." O sorriso de Teddy tornou-se mais maroto. Lily apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de lado.

"Você está feliz?" Ela perguntou, andando até a janela e observando a praia, onde já havia cadeiras e um pequeno palco onde os noivos fariam os votos. A brisa era fraca, amena e agradável, bagunçando os cabelos de fogo de Lily.

"Claro." Ele assegurou, andando também até a janela, parando ao lado de Lily e olhando para os convidados, alguns já sentados, conversando, sorrindo. Todos os Potter, Weasley, Delacour, e outros amigos e conhecidos. "Com um friozinho na barriga, admito, mas-"

"E você tem certeza? Absoluta?" Ela o cortou, a voz leve, como a brisa, as palavras sendo carregadas para longe. Seus olhos tinham um brilho melancólico e doce, assim como seu sorriso.

Teddy olhou-a por um momento. Nunca mentira para Lily. Não precisava fingir para ela.

"A gente nunca tem certeza dessas coisas." Admitiu, encolhendo os ombros. Na verdade, ele queria ter certeza, mas às vezes sentia um arrepio na espinha que lhe dizia que alguma coisa estava errada. Ele só não sabia exatamente que coisa era essa.

Lily olhou-o pelo canto do olho e, depois de alguns segundos, soltou uma risada baixa e divertida, com aquela doçura infantil que sempre fazia Teddy sorrir junto, mesmo quando não fazia ideia do motivo do riso. Ela se virou de frente para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Sabe, eu não sou o tipo de garota que atrapalha uma ocasião de véu branco, mas..." Ele se aproximou de Teddy, colocando as mãos sobre o peito dele.

Teddy arregalou os olhos e foi sendo empurrado lentamente para trás, até que suas costas encostassem suavemente na parede. Lily fitava-o diretamente nos olhos e aquelas íris esverdeadas tiraram sua capacidade de raciocínio. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, seus lábios a milímetros de distância. As mãos de Teddy pousaram quase que por vontade própria na cintura fina dela.

"Não diga sim." Ela murmurou antes de encostar os lábios nos dele. Ele ficou sem reação, seus olhos ainda arregalados, mas quando ela passou os braços por seu pescoço, pressionando mais os lábios macios com gosto de morango contra os seus, Teddy segurou-a pelo quadril com mais força e aprofundou o beijo, buscando com avidez pela língua aveludada.

Seu coração estava disparado como nunca antes e a consciência de que estava beijando a menina – que já não era mais tão menina assim – que sempre vira como uma irmãzinha esmagava seu peito. Mas esse pensamento não o parou; de repente, sentia-se viciado no gosto, na textura, na maciez daqueles lábios, daquele corpo.

Quando se afastaram em busca de ar, Lily tinha um brilho completamente ofuscante e renovado nos olhos, no rosto, um brilho que a envolvia por completo.

"Mas você também não é o tipo de garoto que se casa com a pessoa errada." Ela disse, dando alguns passos para trás. Teddy ainda estava num estado confuso entre o choque e a incredulidade.

Lily caminhou até a porta, lançando-lhe um último sorriso, antes de sair, fechando a porta. Só então Teddy conseguiu respirar outra vez. Seu coração descompassado.

**X.X**

Teddy torceu nervosamente as mãos, esperando no pequeno palco pela noiva. Todos já estavam sentados e Victoire sairia do chalé a qualquer momento. Teddy arriscou-se a olhar para Lily. Ela estava sentada na primeira fileira de cadeiras, ao lado de Harry e Rose.

Como gostaria de saber no que ela estaria pensando.

Porque só conseguia pensar nela. Em seus momentos juntos: as vezes em que ela corria e pulava em suas costas quando estava feliz, quase o derrubando; ou quando o beliscava na barriga quando ele falava alguma bobagem; como sempre percebia quando ele estava chateado, triste ou apenas mal-humorado; como ela sempre conseguia tirar seu mau-humor falando sem parar e o incomodando até que a segurasse e tentasse calá-la a força. Eram tantos pequenos detalhes, pequenos momentos, e todos eles passeavam, um após o outro, pela mente de Teddy, que ele mal percebeu quando todos se viraram para ver a noiva que se aproximava.

Olhou para Victoire, piscando como se recém houvesse acordado de um sonho, e forçou um sorriso. Seu coração desabando em seu peito. Como poderia se casar com Victoire pensando em outra pessoa?

Ela subiu os degraus e parou à sua frente, sorrindo de uma forma tão... _feliz _que era quase como levar um soco na boca do estômago. Victoire merecia alguém que sentisse essa exata mesma felicidade ao casar-se com ela, não alguém que sentia vontade de sair correndo dali o mais rápido possível.

Uma coisa era não ter certeza absoluta, outra coisa era não ter nenhuma certeza.

O bruxo que faria os votos começou a falar. Teddy não o ouvia. Olhava diretamente para Victoire, sem saber o que fazer – ciente de que Lily olhava para tudo a apenas alguns passos de distância.

E então ele ouviu a pergunta. Era sim ou não. Teddy lembrou-se das palavras sussurradas de Lily. _Não diga sim._

"Desculpe," Murmurou. Victoire ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa. Teddy sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo por ter deixado para fazer aquilo justamente num momento como aquele, mas era melhor, mais justo, mais honesto, do que continuar até que as coisas se tornassem ainda mais dolorosas. "Eu não posso fazer isso."

"Teddy..." Os olhos de Victoire se arregalaram e voz dela saiu falha. "O que você está dizendo?"

Um silêncio tenso pareceu calar até as ondas da praia e a brisa marinha.

"Você é uma garota maravilhosa, Victoire." Ele falou, segurando as mãos da linda loira em seu gracioso vestido de noiva. "E por isso merece alguém que lhe ame completa e inteiramente, alguém que não lhe magoe e tenha olhos apenas para você." Ele se inclinou e depositou um beijo na testa da garota. "Mas esse alguém não sou eu."

Victoire desvencilhou as mãos das dele, seus olhos azuis brilhando prestes a transbordar. Ela tapou a boca, deixando escapar um soluço e então se virou e saiu correndo de volta para o chalé, seguida pela mãe e mais algumas garotas. Teddy passou uma mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se miserável. Será que algum dia ela o perdoaria? Será que sua família o perdoaria?

Não ousou olhar para a atônita plateia.

**X.X**

Meia hora depois, a maioria das pessoas já havia ido embora, e Teddy estava sentado numa das cadeiras à beira da praia, com o rosto enterrado entre as mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Ouviu passos e quase pensou que seria outra pessoa da família de Victoire que viera xingá-lo; porém, ao erguer o rosto, deparou-se com o rosto pacífico de Lily.

Ela sorriu fracamente, ajoelhando-se em frente a Teddy e apoiando os braços nas pernas dele, fitando-o nos olhos. Não falaram nada por vários minutos, apenas presos nas orbes um do outro, palavras mudas sendo trocadas através delas.

"Vamos fugir agora?" Teddy brincou, com um sorriso leve, apenas o canto de sua boca se erguendo. Lily sorriu também, pegando a mão dele e a beijando.

"Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo agora."

"Obrigado por abrir meus olhos."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Desculpe por demorar tanto."

Eles eram um do outro agora. Sempre foram. Apenas demoraram a perceber.


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Best Feeling**

_This innocence is brilliant_  
><em>I hope that it will stay<em>  
><em>This moment is perfect<em>  
><em>Please don't go away<em>  
><em>I need you now<em>

Passava as mãos pelo corpo esguio e delicado da menina de cabelos de fogo. Ela sorria timidamente, as bochechas subindo e acentuando as sardas que tão graciosamente pintavam a pele branca e macia. Meu Deus, ele a amava tanto. Era impossível não sorrir em retorno, hipnotizado, deslumbrado, maravilhado.

Era a mulher de sua vida, bem ao seu lado; seus corpos colados em uma troca terna de calor, amor e carinho. Queria abraçá-la e mantê-la para sempre em seus braços, protegida de todo e qualquer mal. Por favor, não vá embora. Ele também precisava ser protegido, envolvido pelos momentos perfeitos que eles compartilhavam, perdidos nos olhos, nas mãos e nos lábios um do outro.

Ela passou a mão por seu rosto, um toque doce, meigo, em sua perfeita inocência de menina apaixonada; voltou a beijar os lábios avermelhados e cheios, o corpo pequeno e frágil envolvendo-o, a língua de veludo aceitando-o, buscando-o. Feitos um para o outro, e para sempre.

Um lugar seguro, o primeiro e único; nenhuma lágrima, nenhuma dúvida – apenas as melhores sensações. E então, você sabe que ama, e _tanto_ que o seu peito dói.

Ama da mesma forma que Teddy ama Lily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Apenas Eu**

Você se lembra daquela vez, aos cinco anos, quando você caiu e bateu o joelho? Ninguém conseguiu livrar seu rosto das lágrimas silenciosas e do delicado beicinho tristonho. Apenas eu, ao trocar as cores dos meus cabelos, passando por todas as cores do arco-íris, consegui arrancar um tímido sorriso do seu rosto.

E lembra-se da vez quando seu gatinho de estimação sumiu em um dia de verão? Você o procurou por dias e não quis escutar nenhum adulto, ou aceitar ajuda de ninguém. Apenas eu ganhei sua permissão para ajudá-la. E apenas eu consegui fazê-la desistir, abraçando-a quando as lágrimas pela perda enfim vieram.

Você se lembra de como não aceitou nenhum outro bichinho de estimação por anos até que eu lhe presenteei com uma gata alaranjada e de olhos verdes?

E você se lembra de quando seu primeiro amor, como todo primeiro amor, quebrou seu coração? Você perdeu duas semanas de férias trancada no quarto, sem querer ver ninguém. Apenas eu, ao voltar de uma viagem e convidá-la para um passeio, consegui fazê-la esquecer o estúpido garoto.

E lembra-se de quando você ganhou uma suspensão por azarar um rapaz em Hogwarts e ninguém acreditou que o garoto merecera – afinal, você é conhecida por seu temperamento forte? Apenas eu tive a certeza de que o idiota merecera algo muito pior do que um estupefaça.

E lembra-se de quando você quebrou a perna no início das férias e ninguém deixou você subir numa vassoura durante todo o verão? Ainda me lembro de nós dois nos esgueirando para fora da casa, à noite, para voarmos juntos sob as estrelas.

E você se lembra de quando nos casamos? Apenas eu tive a chance de ver seus olhos brilharem daquela forma encantadora e extraordinária. Apenas eu era capaz de despertar um sorriso tão lindo quanto o que você me ofereceu. Apenas eu continuo sendo apenas seu, assim como você é única e apenas minha.

Por que apenas você está sempre ao meu lado, e apenas seus olhos e seu sorriso me fazem relembrar essas doces lembranças, singelas, especiais, _nossas_.

Por que eu a amo, minha doce Lily Luna.

****Nota:** **Me inspirei na fanfic "coisas que você não fez", da Yellowred, para escrever essa drabble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Três Maneiras**

Quando pequena, Lily considerava Teddy seu herói. Igual àqueles que ela escutava nas histórias contadas por sua mãe, antes de esta apagar as luzes do quarto e dar-lhe um beijo de boa-noite.

Ela sonhava com um admirável jovem de cabelos azuis, com a varinha em punho, enquanto montado sobre um imponente hipogrifo, pronto para salvá-la dos mais diversos perigos: como da terrível menina da casa ao lado que vivia puxando suas tranças.

Quando adolescente, Lily passou a considerar Teddy seu grande amor. Era poético e belo sentir um amor tão profundo, tão puro, e não ser correspondida. Escrevia cartas de amor que nunca seriam entregues e fantasiava em como seria quando Teddy percebesse seus sentimentos. Ele largaria Victoire, e os dois fugiram da Inglaterra e atravessariam os mares em um magnífico cruzeiro. Ou talvez ele enfrentasse toda a família e a pedisse em casamento na frente de todos. As opções eram imensas.

Quando adulta, Lily ria de suas antigas divagações. Teddy agora era apenas seu grande amigo, alguém especial, que sempre teria lugar em seu coração. Eternos amigos. Ela não se importava, pois seu amor agora era real e especial, não um delírio infantil ou adolescente baseado em sonhos impossíveis.

O que Lily não sabia, nem nunca descobriria, era que Teddy também teve três fases em que a amou de diferentes maneiras. E que na última e atual, era Teddy quem a considerava seu grande amor.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Lá Fora**

_This time, I wonder what it feels like_  
><em>To find the one in this life,<em>  
><em>The one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough,<em>  
><em>So I'll be waiting for the real thing...<em>

Com vinte e sete anos, Lily começou a se perguntar se em algum momento encontraria a pessoa ideal, com quem passaria o resto de seus dias. Com seu arzinho independente, temperamento forte e nariz arrebitado, ninguém desconfiava que existia uma garota como outra qualquer por trás de tudo isso. Uma garota que sonhava em viver um romance que, independentemente de quanto tempo durasse, marcasse-a para sempre, fosse especial.

Queria conhecer aquela pessoa que faria seu coração disparar apenas ao vê-la, ou que a fizesse suspirar após ouvir uma palavra sussurrada ao pé do ouvido. Queria alguém com quem se sentisse inteiramente segura para ser ela mesma, e com quem pudesse compartilhar seus sonhos, alegrias e tristezas sem medo de ser rejeitada, ou incompreendida. Alguém que sentisse o mesmo, que a amasse apesar de seus defeitos, pois valorizava suas qualidades.

Lily não sofria pensando nisso, ou ficava procurando por essa pessoal especial como uma desesperada. Ela apenas continuava levando sua vida, esperando que, num dia qualquer, quando menos esperasse, essa pessoa iria surgir. As mais belas histórias de amor começam das formas mais inesperadas, ela costumava dizer, sem saber se inventara aquilo ou se já ouvira/lera em algum lugar.

"Você não acha, Teddy?" Ela perguntou para o amigo de longa data, Teddy Lupin, depois de relatar tudo o que foi citado acima, enquanto os dois almoçavam na lanchonete que frequentavam há anos, durante o horário de almoço do Ministério.

Teddy sorriu de maneira distraída, afundando-se em seus próprios momentos por um momento. Então colocou sua mão sobre a da ruiva, em cima da mesa, e olhou-a profundamente.

"Deve haver alguém para você lá fora, Lily."


End file.
